


Beijar Castiel pode não ser uma má idéia

by spnbluecats



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A classificação subiu, But is AU kinda, Cas is an angel yet, Destiel unilateral, Fluff, M/M, Season/Series 08, Sim há algum menino/menino mais sério aqui, Spoilers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnbluecats/pseuds/spnbluecats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Como Dean continua ignorando os sentimentos para com Castiel, o anjo decide pedir ajuda de Sam. E Sam descobre que ajudar Castiel pode ser uma coisa boa. Mesmo que Dean vá matá-lo depois. Sastiel! fluffness total.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Eu sinto falta de fics Sastiel. Então eu tentei, e foi isso que saiu.
> 
> Situada em algum lugar da 8a. temporada, eu acho...

Sam ergueu os olhos da tela de seu notebook para atender Cas, que estava parado à sua frente, o rosto estóico de sempre. A novidade era que o olhar estou-vendo-sua-alma dessa vez era endereçado a Sam, que se contorceu brevemente, tentando não desviar dos orbes incrivelmente azuis. Como é que Dean consegue? Ele se perguntou.

\- Olá, Sam.

\- Oi, Cas.

Sam ficou aguardando o anjo dizer o que queria. Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, ele resolveu tomar a iniciativa.

-Então, Castiel, o que há?

O Winchester mais novo foi surpreendido pelo ar atrapalhado que o anjo assumiu, abaixando os olhos e trocando a perna de apoio algumas vezes. Ele nunca teve Cas para ser tímido, ele normalmente era direto como um míssil. O assunto devia ser importante.

Quando Castiel levantou os olhos novamente, suas bochechas tinham adquirido um tom muito vermelho e Sam engoliu em seco. Parecia que eles estavam indo para uma conversa embaraçosa.

\- Sam, eu necessito de sua ajuda para um assunto muito importante para mim, e eu desejo que você compreeenda...eu gostaria de não precisar pedir isso a você, mas Dean não está sendo muito receptivo no momento.

Ele desviou o olhar novamente, e Sam ficou se perguntando o que poderia deixar o anjo tão envergonhado.

\- Eu vou ajudar você, mas eu primeiro preciso saber o que é, Cas.

Sam se lembrou da dificuldade do anjo em lidar com espaço pessoal, quando Castiel se aproximou dele , colocando-se tão perto de onde ele estava sentado que seus joelhos estavam se tocando.

\- Beije-me.

Sam piscou uma, duas vezes, na realização do que havia escutado. Cas queria que ele o beijasse? Como? Por quê?...

Antes que Sam pudesse realmente assimilar o que estava acontecendo, Castiel se inclinou e o caçador sentiu os lábios rachados do anjo tocarem suavemente os seus. Depois de um instante de hesitação, as mãos de Castiel vieram para o lado do rosto de Sam, correndo em direção aos cabelos e segurando firme o jovem Winchester, obrigando a uma inclinação de cabeça que facilitou o acesso do anjo, que aumentou a pressão de seus lábios contra os de Sam.

Durou um minuto, até que Sam tomasse uma atitude. Ele tentou racionalizar sobre o que Castiel havia dito, sobre Dean não ser receptivo – ele havia tentado beijar Dean, então? E o irmão tinha negado isso ao anjo? Quando era óbvio que isso era tudo que Dean queria, não importa o quanto ele negasse, Sam estava há muito tempo assistindo essa história se desenrolar para ter alguma dúvida.

Ele se perguntou o que havia levado Castiel a beijá-lo. Que ele soubesse, a única vez que o cara tinha beijado alguém fora Meg. Não era realmente uma boa referência, o cara tinha beijado um demônio.

E depois de toda a dificuldade que eles tinham passado, o pobre anjo ainda estava na mesma. Aparentemente, Dean estava disposto a levar a situação negando seus sentimentos como sempre fizera.

Sam sabia o que era, essa sensação de querer muito alguém. Ele teve isso, duas vezes. Não tinha durado muito, nem com Jess nem com Amélia, mas ele ao menos tivera. Ficou imaginado o que Castiel devia sentir, tão perto de Dean e sem poder chegar a ele, todos esses anos.

E foi aí que Sam deu-se por vencido. Ele não ia rejeitar o anjo, não importa o quanto estranho aquilo tudo estava sendo. Mesmo que Dean não entendesse o significado de Castiel em suas vidas, Sam entendia. Era Cas, afinal.

Então Sam assumiu o controle, passando o braço em torno da cintura do anjo e puxando-o para seu colo, ao mesmo tempo que agarrava Castiel pela nuca. Ele passou a língua através dos lábios ressecados de Cas, e insinuou-se dentro da boca do anjo.

Sentiu que Castiel segurava seus cabelos ainda mais forte, e decidiu que era tempo para mais. Ele deixou suas mão correrem as costas do anjo, sentindo, acariciando, enquanto Cas abriu os lábios de deixou Sam explorar mais fundo no beijo, com um suspiro de satisfação.

Eles se afastaram um pouco em busca de ar, recuperando o fôlego, e Sam sorriu para Cas, que estava olhando confuso, lábios inchados e vermelhos e olhos brilhantes...

Antes que percebesse o que fazia, Sam tomou os lábios do anjo mais uma vez, com mais intensidade e paixão do que tinha sido originalmente sua intenção. Mas agora, tudo o que ele queria era beijar Castiel, e Sam sentiu que algo indefinido, quente e terno crescia dentro do peito.

As mãos de Castiel estavam dos dois lados do rosto de Sam agora, os polegares traçando as maçãs do rosto do jovem caçador, suave e delicadamente. Sam puxou Castiel mais perto dele, enlaçando o anjo e então não havia mais nada, apenas o gosto da boca do anjo e o calor do corpo junto ao seu.

Dean estava indo matá-lo, se soubesse, Sam pensou.

Mas quando uma das mãos de Cas viajou do seu rosto para seu ombro e depois ao longo de suas costas, ele não poderia se importar menos com morrer.

De novo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Então, aí vai. Eu não estou muito satisfeita com o rumo que essa fic tomou na minha mente. Ainda é Sastiel, mas aí também ficou Destiel e por favor, não me odeie. Isso escreveu-se por si mesmo , eu não pude evitar.  
>  E sim, a classificação subiu – muito! Sim. E há angústia.   
> Definitivamente, após 8x23, então alerta de spoilers.

Sam estava distraído catalogando o conteúdo de uma das salas de armazenamento do bunker, quando viu Castiel parado à porta, olhando confuso e ligeiramente corado em sua direção. Quando percebeu que o Winchester mais novo olhava de volta, ele desviou o foco para uma parede do outro lado do cômodo, e Sam sorriu. Esse lado tímido de Castiel era – na falta de uma palavra melhor – bonito.  
Muita coisa havia acontecido desde aquele dia em que Castiel tinha beijado Sam, e Sam tinha se encontrado gostando muito de beijar de volta. Os meses seguintes tinham sido uma sucessão de acontecimentos dolorosos que haviam culminado na queda dos anjos, e agora um Castiel muito humano estava corando diante de um Sam ainda um pouco abatido pelos efeitos dos testes para fechar os portões do Inferno.  
Tempos difíceis tinham vindo para todos eles. Sam ainda se sentia constantemente cansado, mas aparentemente a caminho da recuperação física, Castiel passara por um longo período de adaptação à sua humanidade recém adquirida, e Dean tinha passado todo esse tempo em modo mãe-galinha tempo integral, inclusive com Kevin. O profeta tinha pirado sério quando tudo foi pra baixo, e ainda estava meio fora de foco, passando a maior parte do tempo trancado no quarto.  
Sam era profundamente grato ao irmão, e desde que Dean e Castiel pareciam estar cada vez mais próximos desde que o ex-anjo aparecera de volta ao bunker, ele estava decidido a não atrapalhar a evolução de seu relacionamento – sim, ele tinha certeza que o tal vínculo profundo entre eles ia acabar em outro nível, mais cedo ou mais tarde, então tentava não alimentar ilusões com Castiel.  
Mas isso não significava que Sam não tinha lá suas fantasias a respeito.  
Ele balançou a cabeça, tentando focar no amigo parado ali perto.  
\- Ei, Cas! Como você está se sentindo hoje?  
\- Eu estou bem, Sam. O que você está fazendo?  
Sam mostrou a caixa de livros que estava organizando e Castiel se aproximou, genuinamente curioso. Isso era uma coisa de Cas, sempre interessado em descobrir coisas novas. O pensamento provocou um arrepio em Sam, haviam algumas coisas novas que ele gostaria de mostrar a Castiel...Não, disse para si mesmo, não vá lá, não comece com isso..  
Seu relacionamento com Castiel tinha sido apenas amigável e próximo, nesses últimos tempos. O ex-anjo sempre tinha uma palavra amável para Sam, e eles tinham encontrado um padrão na gratidão que ambos sentiam por Dean. Embora Sam não pudesse negar que sentia um pouco de ciúmes da maneira como o recém-humano falava do irmão mais velho, quase em reverência, ele se esforçava para ser apenas amigo de Castiel.   
Eles passaram toda a tarde envolvidos no trabalho, e a não ser pelo toque ocasional de Cas no ombro de Sam, quando encontrava algo interessante entre os objetos ali, ou a mão de Sam no braço de Castiel, chamando sua atenção para algo novo que encontrava, nada aconteceu.  
A não ser na mente de Sam, claro. Por mais que se esforçasse em não pensar em Castiel dessa maneira, ele não conseguia esquecer a sensação de beijar o ex-anjo, e seu subconsciente insistia em criar cenas imaginárias onde ele repetia o momento, com pequenas e grandes variações dos resultados. Ele se via inclinado sobre o corpo esguio e nu de Castiel, no banco de trás do Impala, as mãos se movimentando sobre a pele quente e macia do outro e os lábios se movendo sobre a boca rosada e úmida do ex-anjo. Imprensando o corpo de Castiel contra a mesa da cozinha, enquanto provava o sabor da boca do outro. Sendo acordado no meio da noite para sentir os lábios de Cas devorando os seus. Deitado sobre ele ali mesmo, em meio aos livros e armas espalhadas no chão, ouvindo os pequenos gemidos que Castiel fazia em sua boca enquanto ele tocava o corpo do amigo...  
Voltando à realidade, Sam percebeu que Castiel estava olhando para ele com um ar de curiosidade e divertimento que era novo. Um sorriso brincava nos lábios de Cas.  
\- O que? Sam perguntou, sorrindo de volta.   
\- Você estava distante. Mas sua expressão facial me faz supor que era uma boa lembrança. Estou certo?  
\- Sim, Cas – Sam respondeu, sinceramente – era um pensamento muito feliz, na verdade.  
\- E eu posso perguntar o que era? Disse Castiel, se inclinando sobre a mesa para olhar mais profundamente em Sam, que engoliu em seco, quando percebeu que o outro parecia já saber a resposta.  
\- Você. Eu estava pensando em você, Cas.  
\- Eu também tenho pensado muito em você, Sam.  
Eles ficaram lá, apenas olhando um para o outro, sorrindo ainda. 

À noite, estavam todos na sala principal da Sede dos Homens das Letras, depois do jantar (cara, a sério, Dean estava cada vez melhor na cozinha). Mesmo Kevin tinha se juntado ao grupo diante da televisão, que Dean tinha trazido para lá e que exibia agora um desses filmes antigos, e cada um tomou seu lugar de costume. Kevin estava ainda sentado na mesa, folheando um livro e olhando distraído para a televisão a alguns metros, não dando atenção a um ou outro objeto. Sam estava espalhado em um dos sofás, lutando para não desviar os olhos da tela. Mas ele não conseguia e acabava olhando furtivamente para o outro sofá, onde Dean e Castiel estavam sentados, lado a lado, pernas e ombros se tocando, apesar de todo o espaço disponível, e Sam sentia o estômago apertar. De vez em quando, Dean se virava para falar com Cas, baixo e próximo à orelha do ex-anjo, e Cas respondia no mesmo tom sussurrante, e a cena era íntima demais para o conforto de Sam.   
Quando Dean apertou a coxa de Castiel, apontando algo no filme, e Cas sorriu para o Winchester mais velho, colocando sua própria mão sobre a de Dean e entrelaçando os dedos com ele, Sam levantou-se procurando parecer tão casual quanto possível, disse boa noite e foi para seu quarto.  
Os dias seguintes foram uma sucessão de momentos torturantes para Sam, com Cas e Dean crescendo mais próximos e os toques antes fugazes entre os dois se tornando cada vez mais frequentes e íntimos. Sam não via o irmão tão feliz em eras, e Castiel parecia constantemente em estado de total satisfação, e isso doía quase fisicamente nele, por mais que se esforçasse em ficar feliz pelas duas pessoas mais importantes de sua vida.  
Ele queria estar feliz. Ele sabia que Castiel e Dean estavam dançando em torno de si há anos, mas ele também não conseguia evitar o incômodo que sentia diante do inevitável. Ele sabia que Castiel amava Dean, e agora que o irmão mais velho de Sam parecia ter saído da negação onde vivera toda a vida, eles estavam finalmente se acertando.  
Mas isso não tornou mais fácil para Sam, quando ele entrou na cozinha numa manhã para encontrar os dois se beijando, Dean segurando o outro contra a geladeira e explorando os lábios e o corpo do ex-anjo com paixão. Sam virou sobre os calcanhares e voltou para seu quarto, o coração disparado no peito e um gosto amargo na boca. Mais tarde, ele deu uma desculpa qualquer e pegou o carro, dirigindo por aí sem rumo até que sentisse o nó em seu peito começar a se desfazer.   
Já era de madrugada quando ele entrou no bunker, tentando não acordar os demais e decidido a se esconder de volta em seu quarto por mais alguns dias. Mas ele foi surpreendido pela presença de Castiel no corredor, parado diante dele, os olhos azuis derramando ansiedade e preocupação. Sam abriu a porta de seu quarto e esperou que Castiel o seguisse para dentro.   
Lutando contra o desejo de se demorar olhando para o corpo semidescoberto de Castiel, que tinha o costume de dormir apenas em calças de pijama, Sam sentou-se na cama e Cas se aproximou, quase numa repetição daquele momento antes do beijo entre eles, os joelhos a poucos centímetros de se tocar. Sam levantou os olhos e instintivamente passou a língua pelos lábios secos, surpreso em ver os olhos de Castiel acompanhar o movimento. O coração do jovem caçador disparou em seu peito e ele sentiu o quarto desfazer-se a sua volta, quando Castiel inclinou-se sobre ele e tomou sua boca num beijo suave, subindo no colo de Sam com os joelhos de cada lado de seu quadril e acariciando o rosto do jovem Winchester. Quando Castiel aprofundou o beijo, tecendo seus lábios e deslizando a língua quente entre eles, convidando Sam a abrir-se para a exploração de sua boca, o caçador perdeu. Ele levou as mãos à cintura de Cas, deixando seus dedos correrem a pele quente e sentindo o arrepio que percorreu o ex-anjo, que suspirou em sua boca.   
Sam sentiu o anjo pressionado seu quadril contra a ereção visível do jovem caçador, buscando atrito e gemendo baixinho, e instintivamente ele deixou sua mão derivar para a excitação crescente de Castiel. Quando ele correu seus dedos pelo volume mal contido pelas calças do ex-anjo, Castiel quebrou o beijo e jogou a cabeça para trás, arfando, os olhos fechados na sensação da mão de Sam sobre sua virilha. Sam avançou contra o pescoço descoberto de Castiel, correndo a língua pela carne macia do outro homem e deixando sua outra mão correr pelos cabelos negros e espessos de Castiel, o cheiro da pele do ex-anjo invadindo seus sentidos e Sam se viu erguendo o corpo contra Cas, a pressão muito bem vinda arrancando um gemido de sua própria garganta. Ele levou a mão dentro das calças de Castiel, sentindo o peso e o calor do membro do outro entre seus dedos. Lentamente, ele começou a acariciar abaixo e acima, e sentiu o corpo de Cas se derreter contra o dele, linhas finas de suor brotando na pele do ex-anjo e pequenos sons angustiados enchendo seus ouvidos e viajando direto até sua virilha, e Sam sentiu que estava perto de alcançar seu prazer só com a visão de Cas obtendo seu próprio. Ele retomou os lábios agora vermelhos e inchados de Castiel e iniciou um beijo lento, molhado e sujo onde seus gemidos se misturavam, até que ele sentiu o ex-anjo vir em sua mão, e ele arremeteu mais algumas vezes contra o corpo quente de Castiel e chegou a si mesmo. O beijo continuou, agora desleixado e lânguido enquanto cada um derivava dentro da névoa de seu próprio prazer, e Sam puxou Castiel até a cama, livrando-se das botas e de sua camisa, e abraçando o ex-anjo com carinho. Depois de alguns instantes, os dois mergulharam no sono, compartilhando o ar e um sorriso satisfeito.  
Sam acordou algum tempo depois, sentindo a respiração de Castiel contra seu pescoço. Ele tentou achar algum sentido em tudo o que acontecera ali, depois da cena entre Dean e Cas pela manhã. Como mesmo o ex-anjo tinha vindo parar em seus braços algumas horas depois?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A2: Eu sei, eu sei. Eu prometi flufness total, aí no capítulo 2 eu mergulhei na obscenidade e angústia. Mas eu prometo que vai voltar a ficar muito fofo, antes do fim (não posso prometer que não vai haver slash, no entanto).  
>  Reviews são o Cas do meu Sam (e do meu Dean).

**Author's Note:**

> N/A2: Eu poderia fazer um pouco mais dessa história, talvez mais um capítulo?
> 
> Deixe-me saber o que você acha disso.


End file.
